


Some Fights are Self-Inflicted

by Mx_Maneater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Sassy Harry Potter, Snarky Draco Malfoy, They're in Paris, flirting by fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maneater/pseuds/Mx_Maneater
Summary: Harry makes bad fashion decisions.Draco is bad at telling him no.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Some Fights are Self-Inflicted

“What the fuck are you holding?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“ _That_.”  
  
“Oh, this?” Harry’s voice dripped with false innocence—a skill he’d tailored over a decade of sidestepping the rules. “Souvenir.” His eyes were sparkling and green and…deeply amused.  
  
Draco bit back the urge to scream; they were in public after all.  
  
“You’re doing this just to spite me.”  
  
“Draco. I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about.” He unfurled the offending garment with a snap and held it up for eager inspection. “This is great! It’s so _me_.”  
  
“If that’s ‘ _you_ ,’ then it’s not a ‘ _you_ ’ I’d like to be standing next to,” Draco grumbled mutinously. “Besides, it’s…it’s _purple_. Violently, unmistakably purple—”  
  
“Purple used to symbolize royalty,” Harry cut in, but Draco continued—at an increasingly high decibel—overtop.  
  
“ _The purple is not the problem!_ ”  
  
Passersby slowed their gait and hushed, so better to take in the spectacle. Draco cleared his throat with embarrassment, then started again in a whisper.  
  
“The _purple_ —terrible though it is—is not, in fact, the problem. The _problem_ is that you’ve just purchased a shirt that has atrociously-drawn _cheese decals all over it!_ ”  
  
Harry frowned like it still wasn’t getting through to him.  
  
“While we’re in _Paris!_ Where I took you for our anniversary! So we could unwind, and maybe have nice food for a change—”  
  
“I’m still not seeing the problem,” Harry stated, when Draco had descended into wordless hysterics.  
  
He tried his best not to stamp his foot like a child. “You. Bought. A. Shirt. That’s. Hideous.” His fingers dug into Harry’s shoulders; if they weren’t still in the middle of the Parisian street, they would undoubtedly be around his _neck_. “And you did it just to drive me insane! Are you happy?”  
  
“I would _never_ ,” Harry professed, hiding smug pomposity under guise of sincere devotion. However, his eyes were shrewd behind the pretense. “I _am_ happy though—I’ve got you with me, dear.”  
  
He had the gall to smirk.  
  
"Shall I put it on?"

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble/drawble from the Drarry Discord! This month's theme was "journey," and I really liked the idea of drawing them on a broom (and adding broom charms, because that sounds really early 2000s, and I'm in love with the idea now).


End file.
